


Sorpresa en casa

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Infidelity, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Naruto llega temprano a su casa, cuando encuentra a Hinata con un viejo conocido. Comision hecha por problem8D, y publicada con su permiso, todos los creditos van para él





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una comision hecha por problem8D

El día fue agotador, los documentos no paraban de llegar y le duele la muñeca de tanto firmar. Naruto por fin llega a casa, esperando comer la deliciosa cena preparada por su esposa y relajarse viendo televisión con ella; Boruto está en un viaje escolar y Himawari duerme en casa de sus abuelos, debido a su entrenamiento para despertar el byakugan.

Abre la puerta de metal que separa la calle de su jardín, camina por él hasta llegar a la de madera.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – se anuncia el Hokage.

Nadie le responde, pareciera que su esposa ha salido. No, eso no es posible, las luces se encuentran encendidas y, por lo que se ve en las ollas, la cena está a medio cocinar. Sube las escaleras, puede haberse quedado dormida, o estar enferma.

Conforme se va acercando al segundo piso, unos extraños sonidos llaman su atención; acelera el paso. Al estar a pocos centímetros de la puerta de su habitación, oye quejidos que provienen de dentro. Es la voz de su mujer.

Naruto es despistado, pero no tan estúpido como aparenta. Sabe muy bien lo que ocurre, pero lejos de sentirse enojado o indignado, dichos sonidos le provocan una erección. Gira la perilla muy suavemente y empuja la puerta con tal delicadeza que ni el viento se mueve al hacerlo. Deja un pequeño espacio, lo suficiente para poder ver lo que ocurre dentro.

* * *

\- Ha…ha…sí…ha…sigue así…haaa… - gime Hinata, sentada sobre su amante.

Realmente no debería estar haciendo esto, estaba engañando a su esposo, pero estaba aburrida de que él nunca estuviera en casa, siempre ocupado, sin prestarle atención. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la utlima vez que la tocó, y ella se sintió sola. Sus necesidades la dominaron, y ahora se encuentra rebotando sobre el hombre de cabello blanco, quien le sonríe mientras veia sus redondas totas moverse salvajemente.

No está realmente segura de cómo comenzó esta aventura con Toneri, fue un momento de debilidad. Un día apareció de la nada, para darle consejos a su hijo sobre sus ojos. Ella lo invitó a su casa y comenzaron a hablar. Su atractivo rostro, susastutas palabras y la soledad que sentía eran una mala combinación. Un momento estaban hablando con calma, al siguiente ella estaba sobre la mesa, abriendo las piernas mientras el Ootsutsuki la llena hasta el fondo. Él la domino como nunca lo habia sido, sus ásperas manos trataron a su cuerpo como si fuera el de una puta, llenando su coño con su semen.

Hinata se sintió horrible y lo echó de la casa, tratando de pensar qué decirle a su querido esposo. Naruto tuvo un problema en la oficina, y no llegó ese día, y sus hijos estaba con su padre y hermana. La peliazul pasó toda la noche despierta, tratando de olvidarlo todo, avergonzada por lo que hizo, y porque lo disfrutó tanto.

\- Soy horrible - pensó Hinata sombríamente, odiándose a sí misma. Pero su mayor problema fue que se emociono al recordar a Toneri y su acto de pasión.

Cuando Naruto llegó a casa al día siguiente, su esposa prácticamente lo atacó, rasgándole la ropa. Hinata gritó cuando se acostaron juntos como cuando eran jóvenes, El rubio la empaló en su gran polla, claramente gustoso por su lujuria. La hermosas mujer descansaba sobre su esposo, preguntándose por qué ella ya no se siente culpable de su infidelidad.

Toneri la empezo a visitar de vez en cuando, siempre cuando estaba sola. El Ootsutsuki era tan bueno como su esposo, con una resistencia comparable. Lo hicieron en todas partes, desde la cocina, hasta la sala de estar y el dormitorio. Él tomó su culo por primera vez en la ducha, sus gritos amortiguados por la boca del hombre, sujetándola contra la pared, su trasero sacudiéndose con cada empuje. Por supuesto, intentó todo lo que hicieron con su esposo, quien afortunadamente no se dio cuenta de su infidelidad.

Hinata estaba feliz con esta situación, su amante en el día y su esposo en la noche(cuando llegaba), cumpliendo deseos que no sabía que tenía. Ahora, mientras ella balancea sus caderas hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el grueso miembro del hombre llenando su coño, agradece a los dioses con esta oportunidad, su amante la abraza y la atrae hacia él, besándola, sus caderas golpeándose hacia arriba, bolas golpeando su redondo trasero mientras sus lenguas luchaban por dominancia.

* * *

Naruto se sorprendió al encontrar esto, su esposa lo engañó con un hombre extraño. Espera, el chico tiene una piel bastante blanca y Naruto tarda un tiempo en reconocerlo. ¡Es Toneri! ¡El Otsutsuki que secuestró a Hinata hace unos años y luchó contra él en la luna! ¡Ese mismo Otsutsuki tiene su polla en el coño de su esposa ahora mismo!

Lo normal sería estar furioso y atacar al gilipollas que les causó tantos problemas, pero sus piernas no se mueven, su verga se endurece y su respiración se agita. Su mente está dividida, no se siente traicionado y le preocupa ese hecho; Por otro lado, su mano comienza a meterse debajo de sus pantalones, acariciando su polla, lentamente masturbandose.

\- Ah! Ah! ¡Se siente bien! Ahhh! - Hinata gime, moviendo su trasero hacia arriba y hacia abajo frenéticamente, su cálido agujero recibiendo con facilidad la gran polla, Toneri la agarra con brusquedad, marcas rojas evidentes en sus nalgas mientras Toneri golpea su trasero y la besa, la voluptuosa mujer le devuelve el beso mientras toma cada empuje hecho por el hombre.

\- Hinata… - susurra Naruto, ya masturbándose.

Naruto nunca había visto a su esposa tan desinhibida, especialmente en la cama. Ella se estaba volviendo mucho más activa recientemente, y pensó que ella disfrutaba cada vez que hacian el amor. Pero ahora, ella parece otra mujer, o tal vez ... ¿él no la hace disfrutar como ella quiere? Hinata es una buena mujer, ¿tal vez nunca la ha complacido y ella no dijo nada para no hacerlo sentir inadecuado? ¿Podría ser que él no la hace gozar? ¿Podría ser que ella se sintiera sola porque él siempre está ocupado trabajando?

Extrañado, enojado y excitado, abre la puerta y, aprovechando su gran velocidad, corrió hacia la cama antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera reaccionar y presiona a Hinata contra su amante.

\- Na ... ¡Naruto! - grita la mujer sorprendida y asustada - ¡Esto no es lo que ...! ¡Dejame explicar! - !sucedio lo peor! su esposo la encontró engañándolo, ¿qué hará?. Hinata se sorprende cuando no les grita, molesto en todo su derecho, pero sus ojos se agrandan cuando sintió una gruesa polla tocando su rosado agujero Naruto extiende las nalgas de su esposa y mete su verga hast el fondo de su culo de un solo golpe, ¡llenándola como nunca antes!

\- ¡OH DIOS! - Hinata gritó y se quejó, sintiéndose llena al máximo, sus agujeros sintiendo cada centímetro de las pollas de ambos hombres. La habitación estaba en silencio, solo se esuchaban los jadeos de la mujer, sus tetas moviendose con cada respiración profunda que tomaba la mujer.

\- Hinata… - comienza a decir el Hokage, sentia rabia, decepcion y dudas, pero estaba muy excitado y las sensaciones del agujeri de su esposa eran celestiales

\- Hinata ... - comienza a decir el Hokage, tranquilo. Un silencio se apodera de la habitación. Toneri no dice nada, pero tampoco parece preocupado; Él puede ver perfectamente lo que piensa Naruto. - No pares ... - Terminó el Hokage, empujando lentamente su pija sobre el apretado trasero.

Realmente sorprendida, Hinata mueve sus caderas nuevamente, ahora tiene la polla de Toneri en su coño y la de su esposo en el culo. Tanto el ninja como el alienígena la penetran duramente, como si estuvieran compitiendo entre sí, viendo quien la folla mejor. Naruto es su esposo, obviamente ella lo ama, pero ella cambió, y ahora no solo una pareja permanece unida por el simple amor. Naruto siempre tuvo una extraña mentalidad, luchando por cada cosa que tuvo. Si, estaba enojado porque Hinata se había acostado con otro hombre, pero paso porque él no estaba allí para satisfacerla lo suficiente. Ahora, hará lo que debe, se esforzará más por mantener feliz a su esposa.

\- Un silencio se apodera de la habitación. Toneri no dice nada, tampoco se ve preocupado; puede ver perfectamente lo que Naruto piensa.

\- No te detengas… - termina de decir el Hokage, comenzando a mover sus caderas contra la ninja. 

\- ¿Lo estás disfrutando? – pregunta Naruto, algo preocupado por la respuesta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! – responde su mujer, gimiendo con fuerza y perdiendo totalmente el miedo a que Naruto pueda estar molesto, o peor aún, odiarla - ¡Se…ha…ha…se siente demasiado bien!

El Hokage ahora se siente más seguro, libre de dudas. Temía escucharla decir algo como "Toneri me folla mejor que tú", pero no fue así, y podía sentir la sinceridad en sus palabras; Ella no dijo eso solo para no lastimarlo. Su cuerpo también no mentía, su culo apretaba su polla como un guante, tratando de dejarlo seco.

Aparentemente, el extraterrestre tampoco sintió ningún resentimiento hacia el ninja, y lo demuestra agarrando los nalgas de Hinata y separándolas un poco para permitirle un mejor acceso al gran culo de la Hyuuga. El rubio pateará su trasero más tarde, por atreverse a follar a su esposa, pero ahora disfrutará de la situación.

Naruto besa los hombros y el cuello de su esposa, marcándola con chupetones. Por su parte, Toneri acerca su rostro a sus grandes tetas y las besa, las lame y muerde ligeramente sus pezones.

\- Nnghnn - Hinata se queja, aunque, quizás quejarse no es la palabra correcta, ya que se está divirtiendo como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Y no solo ella, su esposo también disfruta demasiado la situación. A la peliazul normalmente no le gusta el sexo anal, pero la situación no es como cualquier cosa que hayan hecho antes, el hecho de compartirla con otro hombre no es algo que haya pensado hacer, pero está demasiado excitadoo para preocuparse. Agarrándola por los senos, el rubio la atrajo hacia él, ahogando sus gritos con su boca, apretando sus tetas con descaro, molestando al hombre más pálido que estaba disfrutando el gran pecho de la Hyuuga. Pero Naruto no quiere correrse pronto, y su trasero se sintió demasiado bueno para resistir por mas tiempo, así que saca su pene del culo de la kunoichi y se para en la cama, mostrando con orgullo su polla a su esposa, diciéndole a Hinata que se la chupe. Ella, montando el Otsutsuki, se traga la enorme verga en la boca para darle una espectacular mamada.

\- Hinata, yo también quiero ... - comienza a decir Toneri, claramente cómodo con la situación, y realmente contenoa de que Naruto no lo haya matado. Antes de que pueda terminar su oración, Hinata comprende lo que quiere, y se mueve un poco, sintiendo la polla de Ootsusuki lubricada por sus jugos vaginales mientras la saca de su concha, y la coloca en la grieta de su culo, empujándola sobre su apretado trasero. - Realmente te gusta por el culo - El pelblanco omenta, sonriendo. Ella no responde, con la boca llena de polla, pero lo abofetea por el comentario descarado, sin negarlo realmente, moviendose sobre la gruesa verga, tomando cada centímetro en su trasero.

Abrazando a su esposo por la cintura, la mujer se traga su palo hasta que la punta de su nariz se hunde en su vello púbico y su labio inferior entra en contacto con sus huevos. Moviendo su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás a toda velocidad, moviéndose entre las dos pollas tanto como podia.

\- Hinata ... hoy estas ... estas simplemente increíble - Naruto la alaba, realmente sorprendido, ya que su esposa nunca le había hecho una mamada como esa. Siempre era más recatada y tranquila, y a veces se sentía avergonzada solo de pensarlo. Ese ya no es el caso, con la peliazul acariciando su saco mientras ella lame y chupa su polla con entusiasmo, como si fuera una puta de clase alta,

Excitada, Hinata deja de montar a su amante, mientras besa la punta del pene del rubio y se mueve, poniéndose a cuatro patas y chupando la polla de su amante hasta la base. Su esposo se acerca y vuelve a penetrar su rosado ano, mientras ella gime alrededor de la polla en su boca, el Ootsutsuki acaricia su cabello.

\- Eres una perra guarra - dice el Hokage, sorprendido de haber insultado a su esposa de esa manera, pero también emocionado de haberlo hecho. Para su sorpresa, Hinata no parece ofendida por eso, ella sigue moviéndose como hace unos segundos, tal vez incluso más rápido, feliz siendo compartida por sus dos hombres. Naruto lo toma como si se le permitiera hablarle de esa manera. Golpea violentamente su trasero, frotando su clitoris sin delicadeza.

Llega el momento de que ambos hombres se corran, no pudiendo resistir mas, ambos lo hacen al mismo tiempo. La corrida del extraterrestre inunda la boca de la ninja, que se lo traga todo, mientras que sumarido inunda su culo con esperma. Los tres permanecen quietos durante un par de minutos, tratando de recuperar el aliento y disfrutando hasta el último segundo de su orgasmo.

Como si fuera su mujer, el Otsutsuki toma a Hinata y la pone boca arriba en la cama. Él se para encima de ella, coloca su polla entre las grandes tetas de la mujer, las agarra y las usa para darse placer; sus bolas golpean sus senos con cada empuje.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me olvides! - grita Naruto, no muy enojado por la acción, su esposa tiene unas hermosas boobies. No queriendo ser excluido, abre las piernas de su esposa y ahora usa su coño ya empapado, igualando el ritmo de Toneri que se mueve entre el pecho de la peliazul.

\- Ya entiendo porque la elegiste - dice el Otsutsuki al Hokage, sin darse vuelta para mirarlo o dejar de moverse - Tu esposa es increíble. - Hinata lame la punta de su polla, deteniéndose cada vez que su esposo golpea un punto sensible.

Naruto no responde, extrañamente contento de que su amada esposa sea alabada, a pesar de las circunstancias peculiares. Dos sonidos retumban en la habitación: el producido por la pelvis del ninja chocando contra los muslos de Hinata y el producido por la pelvis del alienígena chocando contra sus redondas tetas.

Ambos no pudieron continuar más, y se corrieron de nuevo. Hinata recibe el esperma de su marido dentro de su útero, mientras que el de su amante le baña la cara. La kunoichi, todavía sensible, tiembla cuando sus jugos se mezclan con el semen del rubio, cayendo sobre la cama cuando él saca su miembro. Cualquiera estaría cansado en este punto, pero ellos no; están tan energizados por el acto prohibido, que no pueden parar.

\- Abre tu boquita - exige Toneri, tomando a la mujer por el brazo y tirando de ella hacia su miembro.

Hinata inmediatamente chupa su larga polla, atragantadoze con cada movimiento. Su apetito es voraz, su lujuria se apodera lentamente de ella y no ve cómo podría volver a ser la esposa que era. Naruto ya casi no la reconoce, pero eso no es malo; Por el contrario, le gusta la actitud que tiene, una actitud cachonda y desinhibida.

\- Te ves como una puta, chupandolo así - le dice Naruto, excitado por la vista. Su esposa no respondió, con la boca ocupada, aunque ella vuelve los ojos hacia él y sonríe, claramente feliz.

El Hokage se acerca, toma las ubres de su esposa y frota su gruesa polla con ellas. Hinata siente el falo ardiente y duro de su esposo deslizándose entre sus senos. No podría estar más feliz, tiene la oportunidad de tener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, su esposo uniondose para follarla como un equipo. LA ninja no lo mostró, pero sus deseos sexuales son tan grandes como el chakra de Naruto y ahora, hay muchas cosas que le gustaría probar.

\- Hinata, hazlo tú misma - dice Naruto, moviendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. La mujer, agarra sus totas y las sacude alrededor de la polla, mientras sigue mamando a su amante.  
Naruto, sosteniéndola por los hombros, mueve sus caderas más rápido, su polla golpeando la barbilla de su esposa- Ja ... ja ... eso es ... qué buenas tetas ... ja ... qué tetas tan increíbles tienes, Hinata - él dice entre jadeos.

\- Y ella es bastante buena usando su boca - agrega Toneri, disfrutando de las caricias que le proporciona la mujer, amortiguando sus jadeos con su polla.

\- tú ... ja ... se la estás chupando a otro hombre ... ja ... - comenta Naruto, pero no como un reproche, sino como un pensamiento mórbido - Qué ... ja ... qué puta que es mi esposa ... ja ... ja ... vamos, sacude esas tetas ...

El Otsutsuki la toma por la nuca y golpea su hermoso rostro contra su pelvis. Los ojos del Hyuuga se ensanchan mientras el peliblanco folla su cara como si su boca fuera un coño. - Su boca es asombrosa - dice en un susurro. Hinata no siente mucho placer por esto, pero si esto hace felices a sus hombres, que así sea. Cerrando los ojos, mueve la boca para darle una mejor mamada a Toneri, y aprieta su agarre alrededor de sus tetas, su marido grita por la presión repentina.

Después de unos minutos, ambos hombres intercambian lugares. Hinata devora el pene de su esposo, mientras que el extraterrestre ahora explora el espacio entre sus grandes tetas. Todos ellos están sudando, el pecho de la Hyuuga da una deliciosa fricción, y su boca es divina.

\- Ja ... ja ... tuvimos que hacer esto antes ... ja ... ja ... - Naruto le dice a Hinata, que obviamente no puede responder - ja ... ¡Dios! ¡Nunca me la habías chupado así! ...Jaja…

La preocupación de Naruto sobre si su esposa tiene un amante porque no la complace, ha desaparecido, en este momento incluso agradece que esto esté sucediendo. Por razones que no quiere entender, está muy emocionado de compartirla con otro hombre, y ambos lo dan todo para complacerla. A Toneri desde el principio no le importó compartir la Hyuuga, feliz con la idea de follar a su princesa.

\- Hey - se queja Naruto cuando Toneri levanta a Hinata, se acuesta en la cama y la agarra por las caderas, atravesando su trasero con su gruesa polla. Hinata grita por la sorpresa, su trasero apretandose alrededor de la polla, cae sobre Toneri, su espalda toca el pecho del hombre y su cabello cubre su rostro. Tratando de moverse, Toneri agarra sus senos y los aprieta bruscamente, sin dejar que se mueva, por lo que todo lo que Hinata pudo hacer fue mover sus caderas, gimiendo ligeramente.

Naruto lentamente se masturba mirando a su esposa en una posición tan obscena, y ella le sonríe. El Ootsutsuki agarra ambas piernas del Hyuuga con sus manos, uniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza de la kunoichi, ambos agujeros empapados a la vista del rubio. Hinata grita cada vez que Toneri entierra su polla en su trasero, el rubio se acerca a ellos y rápidamente llena el coño de su esposa - MIERDA ... MIERDA ... ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! - la mujer gime y grita por la doble penetración, ambas pollas moviendose con facilidad, sintiéndose llena cuando sus hombres igualan la velocidad y la llenan al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos giran hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando Naruto aprieta su cuello, temblando y gritando mientras corre, ambos agujeros se contraen alrededor de las grandes pollas de los guerreros.

Al ver lo exhausta que estaba, los hombres acostaron a Hinata en la cama y comenzaron a golpear sus pechos perfectos con sus pollas. Ella se rió débilmente por su entusiasmo,. A punto de correrse, ambos chicos apuntan a la boca abierta de la Hyuuga y liberan su semen. Hinata intenta tragar todo lo que puede, pero la mayor parte del semen cubre su cuello y sus senos.

\- Quiero que hagan algo por mí, pero puede ser extraño - dice la mujer, mirándolos con una sonrisa. Después de todo lo que han hecho, esto podría ser extraño para estos hombres tercos, pero ella quiere intentarlo. Afortunadamente, tanto Naruto como Toneri se excitan de nuevo cuando escuchan la voz de la mujer, pero sienten algo de curiosidad por la solicitud. Ambos se ven un poco incómodos cuando acceden, pero están extremadamente excitados, algo de lo que se alegra la mujer.

Por deseo de Hinata, su esposo y su amante, caen en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas con las del otro, uniendo sus pelvis, sus testículos tocándose y sus pollas a unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Ambos se sienten realmente incómodos con esto, pero la esposa del Hokage no les hace caso, ya que se coloca entre ellos y, tomando a ambos miembros en una mano, se baja lentamente sobre ellos, tomando ambas pollas en su redondo culo. Mordiéndose los labios, intenta aguantar el placer mientras baja mas y más sobre sus grandes pollas, casi desmayándose cuando se empala por completo con ellas.

Si bien es difícil moverse, ya que es la primera vez que hacen esto, ninguno de los tres puede negar que es una experiencia sorprendentemente agradable, su culo se estiró como nunca antes cuando comienza a rebotar sobre los hombres. La cama se ve sacudida por los movimientos de Hinata, que gruñe de dolor y placer, gimiendo de maneras vulgares e inimaginables mientras monta a ambos chicos. Sus dos hombres observan cómo sus enormes tetas rebotan y sacudian, golpeando su rostro con la fuerza de sus movimientos, mientras deja escapar fuertes gritos de alegría.

\- AH! AHH! EN ... FOLLENME! AHHH! NARUTO! TONERI! AH! AH! ¡LOS QUIERO! AH AMO SUS POLLAS!

Cada uno de los hombres agarra uno de los muslos de la mujer, arquea la espalda y disfruta del paseo. completamente exhaustos. Hinata, explotando de placer, agarra sus tetas, sumerge sus dedos en ellas, las masajea, las aprieta hasta que las rasca con las uñas. Ella se muerde el labio inferior, tratando de ahogar sus gritos, pero todavía son obscenos y ruidosos. su coño eyacula sobre los dos guerreros, cubriendo sus caderas con sus jugos. Ambos lo ignoran, cautivados por Hinata, que tiembla cuando cae, sobre las dos pollas en el trasero.

\- AH! AHH! ¡CORRANSE DENTRO DE MÍ! AH! AHHH! LOS DOS ... POR FAVOR ... ¡LLENEN MI CULO! - Ya no tiene energía para rebotar, todo lo que pudo hacer fue menear sus dongs, su culo apretado alrededor de las dos vergas..

Las palabras que nadie creería que saldrían de la boca de Hinata hacen que los dos se corran antes de que se den cuenta. El culo de la mujer recibe la mayor cantidad de esperma que jamás haya tenido, sus ojos en blanco y su boca abierta en un grito silencioso, hasta que ambos penes dejan de temblar y liberan todo su esperma en su abusado agujero. Lentamente moviendose, aunque con piernas temblorosas, una gran cantidad de semen cae de su enorme trasero cuando los miembros salen de su culo. Cuando ambos hombres se separan y se tiran en la cama, Hinata cae entre ellos, todos completamente exhaustos.

Los tres yacen en la cama, con Hinata en el medio despacio y gentilmente masturbandolos, ambos hombres se turnan para besarla y tocarle las tetas, sin preocuparse por el semen que la cubre.

\- Debemos hacer esto nuevamente- dice Hinata, emocionada de repetir esta maravillosa noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, una curiosa Hanabi se dirige a la casa de su hermana, luego de dejar a su padre cuidando a la pequeña Himawari. Le parecía extraño que su hermana aún no la buscara. Bueno, esto no era raro, últimamente Hinata deja a Himawari con ellos con mucha más frecuencia, y la Hyuuga más joven quiere respuestas. Cuando llega a la entrada, activa su byakugan y solo años como ninja le permitió no gritar de sorpresa.

Con sus ojos perlados, pudo ver cómo su dulce e inocente hermana descansaba sus manos en la pared, completamente desnuda, mientras que un hombre de cabello blanco, que luego reconoció como el que la secuestró, rompe el trasero de la peliazul. Hanabi se sorprende aún más cuando ve que Ootsutsuki se cambia con su cuñado, quien no se queda atrás y folla salvajemente el culo de la mujer, tratando de destruir el rosado ano de su esposa. La morena se quedo quieta en la entrada, observando mientras cambiaban de nuevo, el Ootsutsuki le llenaba el culo y la agarraba por los senos, la mujer giraba la cabeza y lo besaba, sus lenguas claramente luchando por el dominio. El rubio no parecía demasiado ofendida por la vista, la kunoichi castaña observa distraídamente, hasta que el hombre golpea al Ootsutsuki en el hombro, que se retira. La morena casi grita cuando ve a Naruto levantar a su esposa e iimpalarle el trasero. La Hyuuga mayor grita y envuelve su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de su esposo, mientras ella es movida de arriba abajo, semen cayendo de su empapado coño.

-AH ... SI SI! - La mujer de cabello azul apenas podía hablar, pero lo disfrutó como nunca antes, Naruto se movió hacia la cama, aún dentro de su trasero, y la dejo boca arriba en la cama. La hermana menor observó con sorpresa cómo ambos hombres se acercaban entre sí y, cada uno agarrando una pierna del Hyuuga, introduciendo lentamente sus gruesas pollas en el dilatado culo de la bella mujer, que solo grita y grita de placer.

\- Qué demonios - Hanabi estaba atónita, nunca hubiera imaginado ver a su hermana así, teniendo un morbido trío, pero sus ojos podían ver claramente cómo ambas pollas se hundieron en el agujero rosado, tratando de encajar en él. El placer extremo de la kunoichi mayor es obvio, y su hermana solo puede ver cómo los hombres se ponen más rudos, ganando velocidad a medida que se sienten más cómodos. Hanabi puede ver claramente a ambos tipos apretando los dientes, tratando de no correrse, hasta que lo hacen. La vista fue increíble, el Hyugga se avergonzó de admitir, una enorme cantidad de esperma saliendo del trasero de la Hyuuga.

\- Esa no es mi hermana - Hanabi se niega a admitir. Su hermana era una mujer dulce y delicada, no una zorra que hace cosas tan sucias. Al ver cómo el rubii levanta a Hinata por las caderas y ella agarra su verga y la coloca en su coño, mientras su viejo enemigo llena el culo de la Hyuuga, y comienzan a levantarla de arriba a abajo sobre sus grandes pollas. Hanabi, asustada, pensó en entrar y gritarles acerca de qué tipo decosa enferma están haciendo, hasta que sus ojos hacen contacto con los de su hermana, que sonríe inocentemente y gime, ambos hombres no parando de moverse. Inmediatamente, la morena se escapa, con las mejillas rojas como los tomates, mientras que su byakugan ve a Hinata gemir y gritar, ambos tipos manoseando sus tetas y metiendo sus lenguas en la garganta de la kunoichi.


	2. En la Luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia uzumaki va a la Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Posdata: Hay una nueva encuesta en mi perfil de FFN, sobre quien será la elegida para el nuevo fic, échenle un ojo.

Cuando Naruto le dijo que irían a la Luna para saber más sobre el raro ojo que Boruto obtuvo, el rubio menor pensó que su papa estaba diciendo ridiculeces. Sonaba absurdo, y Boruto así le dijo a su divertido padre.

Viendo ahora la Tierra en todo su esplendor, mientras su hermanita Himawari recorría el castillo de Toneri Otsutsuki sin cuidado, el chico tuvo que retractarse de sus palabras.

Aun así, desde que llego Boruto no ha aprendido nada. El Otsutsuki tampoco fue de mucha ayuda, y sus padres pasaron más tiempo en el cuarto que les dieron que investigando con el fanático de las hamburguesas.

"Ni siquiera sé donde están." Boruto dice entre dientes, siguiendo a su hermana. Hacer de niñero no es lo que esperaba hacer estando en la Luna. "¿Donde estarán Tou-chan y Kaa-chan?"

Tampoco podía encontrar al dueño de casa. Para actuar tan sofisticado, Toneri era un pésimo anfitrión.

* * *

Al otro lado de la Luna.

"¡Hgnnn!" Los gemidos de Hinata eran ahogados por el pene de Toneri, que penetraba su boca y tenía sujeta su cabeza, dirigiendo la acción y dejándola sin opción más que recibir la longitud de su miembro. Hinata solo puede apoyar las manos en la cadera de Toneri y respirar por su nariz.

Aunque Hinata tampoco podría moverse si así lo quisiera, las manos de Naruto en sus caderas mientras este se mueve como loco detrás de ella, entrando y saliendo de su vagina como si fuera un animal la dejaban sin control alguno. Sus pies en el suelo eran la única base en la que se podía apoyar enflaquecían con cada embestida.

Desnuda como el día en que nació, la Hyuuga se encontraba follada de un pene al otro, los hombres de pie moviéndose dentro de ella sin cuidado alguno, enfocados más en su propio placer que en el de la mujer.

Y Hinata adora esto.

"bwaa…" Hinata con fuerza aleja a Toneri, pudiendo respirar bien de nuevo. Masturbando a su amante, la Hyuuga lo mira con sus lindos ojos blancos, recibiendo la típica sonrisa arrogante de Toneri. "Na-Naruto-kun paraa…" Hinata se dirige a su amado entre gemidos, que deja de embestir en la perfección que era el coño de su esposa.

"¿Dime?" Naruto le pregunta mientras masajea las caderas y la espalda,

"Los qui-quiero…" Hinata se sonroja por lo que va a pedir. Algo irracional, considerando que no es la primera vez que tienen esta aventura. "Los quiero a ambos dentro mío."

"…"

"ya veo." Toneri se acuesta en el suelo de la luna y se palma el regazo, invitando a la Hyuuga como si de un trono se tratase. "Siéntate."

Más que una petición fue una orden, pero la Hyuuga acepto más que gustosa, luego de guiñarle el ojo a su marido. Rápidamente monto al Otsutsuki y agarro su pene para dirigirlo a su intimidad, sus miradas chocando.

"mmm…" Hinata se mordió los labios mientras se sentaba en el pene de su amante, su vagina recibiendo el largo miembro con facilidad, como si estuviera aceptando a un viejo amigo. Cuando sintió los testículos del peliblanco rosar sus labios vaginales, la peliazul se inclino y beso a Toneri, meneando sus caderas sobre el hombre de la Luna.

"Te sientes tan apretada como siempre." Toneri le dice entre besos a la princesa Hyuuga, masajeando las nalgas de la Hyuuga, dándole unas palmadas y sintiendo la carne sacudirse por el golpe. "Naruto no ha estado mucho en casa, ¿eh?"

"No te pongas altanero ahora." Un cosquilleo recorre el cuerpo de Hinata al escuchar la profunda voz de su marido acercándose a ellos con polla grande y dura a la vista, cubierta de los jugos vaginales de su esposa. "Antes era mucho más apretada."

"Naruto-kun, ¡no digas esas cosas!" Hinata se sentía como una adolescente, escuchando a los hombres hablar así de su vagina. Ya no era una chiquilla, ahora era una mujer con dos hijos, es normal que ya no esté todo en su lugar.

"¡Ahahaha!, Lo siento Hinata." Naruto se disculpa entre risas, mientras se arrodilla detrás de la pareja copulando. Sus manos se unieron a las de su viejo enemigo, nalgueando el culo gordo de la mujer para verlo enrojecerse. "Pero eso no es malo, ahora está mucho más sexy."

"Cierto." Toneri dejo de embestir a su antiguo amor para sujetar sus nalgas, separándolas y mostrándole al ano de Hinata al esposo de ella. "Déjanos mostrarte como adoramos tu cuerpo."

Hinata solo asintió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Toneri, sintiendo a Naruto jugando con su ano, lubricándolo para la doble penetración.

Pero Hinata quería probar algo diferente hoy.

"Naruto-kun, no ahí." La dulce voz de su esposa detuvo al rubio, que estaba a punto de penetrar el culo de Hinata. Mirando a su mujer sonreírle con iguales muestras de dulzura y lujuria.

"¿Estás segura Hinata?" El Uzumaki solo recibió el asentimiento de la Hyuuga, antes de que esta se vuelva a apoyar sobre el peliblanco, así que solo se encogió de hombros y dirigió su pene al coño de Hinata.

Que estaba lleno de la polla de Toneri.

"¡Hggnnn!" Toneri atrajo mas a Hinata hacia él, sintiéndola morder su cuello a medida que Naruto hundía cada vez más su verga.

La mitad…

"Mierda…" El rubio aprieta los dientes cuando sintió el coño de Hinata empujar su polla. Tomando un largo suspiro, el rubio se movió firmemente, ignorando los quejidos de la madre de dos.

Tres cuartos…

"¿Estás bien Hime?" Un preocupado Toneri le pregunta a la mujer, ignorando como el pene del Hokage rosaba el suyo. El heredero de Hamura solo sintió a la mujer asentir en su cuello, presionando sus tetas en su pecho.

"Esto no está funcionando." Naruto deja de penetrar a su mujer, para escupir su pene y masturbarse, lubricando más su polla. "Toneri, levanta un poco a Hinata."

"Ahh…" Hinata gime un poco cuando Toneri obedece al rubio, levantándola de las nalgas y dejando solo la punta de su pene en su feminidad. "Si…" Hinata suspira feliz al sentir a su amado insertar la punta de su hombría en su sensible vagina, ambos penes estirando sus paredes vaginales.

Acomodándose, Naruto se arrodilla sobre las piernas de Toneri, ambos ignorando el cómo sus penes estaban rosándose. El rubio sujeta las caderas de la Hyuuga, mientras le asentía al otro hombre, que aprieta su agarre en la mujer.

"1, 2 y…" Ambos hombres sostienen a la Hyuuga con sus grandes manos, marcando su cuerpo con sus dedos. "¡3!" En un rápido movimiento, los hombres bajan a la hermosa kunoichi sobre sus penes, hundiendo sus miembros en la vagina de Hinata.

"¡Gwaaaaa!" Hinata grito al tope de sus pulmones lo que sintió, provocando que los chicos hicieran una mueca ante el chillido. Tratando de recuperar el aliento, la jounin noto distraídamente como Naruto se apoyo en su espalda, ambos hombres respirando tan fuertemente como ella. "Denme un… minuto."

Ambos chicos no le respondieron, solo se apoyaron más en ella. La Hyuuga suspiro cuando el rubio le mordió suavemente su fino cuello, hasta que Toneri le atrapo los labios, su lengua explorando la boca de la matriarca Uzumaki.

A Naruto no le gusto ser dejado de lado, así que agarro las enormes tetas de su mujer y la acerco a él, Hinata girando su cabeza para besar a su marido. La mujer solo podía gemir al sentir las manos de sus hombres luchar para jugar con sus senos, moviendo su cuerpo sobre los penes dentro de su vagina.

Tomando un largo aliento, la Hyuuga empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, siendo apoyada por las caderas de Naruto y Toneri, que embisten su vagina cada vez que la chica se movía. La kunoichi ahogo un gemido cuando los hombres decidieron que ella ya estaba lista para más.

"Estas tan buena Hinata…" Naruto le gruñe al oído de la peliazul, que solo gime cuando siente a su rubio sujetar su seno derecho con una mano y con la otra masajear su barbilla, a medida que aumenta la velocidad de sus embestidas.

"¡ahhh!" Toneri no se queda atrás, dándole una embestida a la mujer que toca su punto g, mientras sujeta sus caderas y la penetra con toda la fuerza que el poco espacio le daba.

Hinata cierra los ojos y solo se deja querer, sintiendo a sus hombres embestir con una intensidad descomunal su feminidad, mientras manoseaban su cuerpo como querían.

Su trasero se sacudía con cada embestida del rubio, sus tetas rebotaban como locas con cada impulso que el peliblanco hacia, y sus labio se partieron debido a los bruscos besos de ambos hombres.

"Dios, si, si, ¡SI!"No falto mucho para que con un grito agudo, la mujer madura se corra en ambas pollas, mojando la pelvis de Toneri y apretando las pollas dentro a tal punto que no podían moverse.

"Mierda." Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, ambos hombres salen de la concha de la Hyuuga y liberan su corrida en sus redonda cola, manchándola de blanco.

Naruto cae sobre Hinata y esta sobre Toneri, los tres respirando entrecortado y sudando a mares mientras se recuperaban del intenso orgasmo.

Hinata se sentía más pequeña de lo habitual, atrapada entre los grandes hombres, pero la corrida en su trasero le demostraba que ellos la deseaban tanto como ella a ellos.

Dándole pequeños besos a los descendientes de Hagoromo y Hamura, la chica suspiro feliz al sentir los rejuvenecidos miembros tocar su entrepierna, jugando con su vagina y ano.

"Qué bueno que aun tengan energías." La mujer empuja un poco a Naruto para que le de espacio, para girarse y darle la espalda a Toneri. "Me duele un poco mi coñito, así que, ¿Por qué no ocupan juntos mi culito?"

"Me encantaría pero…" Toneri le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza. "Me molesta la espalda, ¿podrías levantarte Hime?"

Un silencio se produjo entre el trío, Hinata ruborizándose al entender que Toneri se estaba quejando por el suelo rocoso, hasta que Naruto se ríe y levanta a Hinata con facilidad.

"¡wopp!" Hinata exclamo sorprendida por la acción de su esposo mientras envolvía sus brazos de su cuello, antes de soltar una risita cuando vio la sonrisa de Naruto, agarrando el pene de su amado con su fina mano y dirigiéndolo a su apretado ano, gimiendo cuando el hombre la bajaba sobre su miembro.

Cuando Toneri se coloco detrás de la mujer y se unió a la pareja, penetrando el ocupado ano de la Hyuuga, Hinata se alegro de decidir tener su aventura lejos de sus niños.

Así no tenia que ahogar sus gritos de placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado.

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado la historia, para contactarse con el artista, comenten


End file.
